


несколько драбблов по СуперБэтсу

by Consume888



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: разновселенские, АУшные, частично ООСные, возможно слишком флаффные, а также безбетные... простите за спонтанные запятые))
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Kudos: 6





	несколько драбблов по СуперБэтсу

№ 1

Во время визитов на ферму Кентов почти каждое утро Кларка начинается с безуспешных попыток поднять Брюса к пяти утра и продолжается в них же где-то между душем, бритьем и уточнениями Марты Кент о пожеланиях обоих на завтрак.  
Но если уж Супермен бросает какое-то дело, то его можно с успехом назвать невыполнимым, верно?  
Однако, когда Кларк, скрипя деревом лестничных ступенек, спускается со второго этажа, застегивая последние пуговицы на рубашке, Брюс уже сидит за столом с победным видом и, поблескивая мокрыми волосами, кивает на соседнюю тарелку с оладьями.  
После этого остается только вздохнуть, улыбнуться и сесть завтракать рядом.  
\- Ты пропустил одну, - пальцы Брюса пролетают в опасной близости от зубцов вилки и подцепляя пуговицу на рубашке Кларка, отправляют ее в нужную свободную прорезь, - и еще ты пропустил мой любимый способ пробуждения, поэтому пришлось пробуждаться... самостоятельно.  
\- Брюс, - одними губами взывает Кларк, бросая взгляд в сторону занятой у плиты очередной порцией оладьев женщины, - здесь же мама.  
\- И у нее нет твоего слуха, - отвечает беззвучно Брюс, пряча в глазах искры улыбки.

Спустя пару часов после завтрака наступает тот момент работы, когда насквозь пропитанные потом футболки летят на скамейку веранды и незаметно от Марты друг на друга выливается по ведру воды, отстоявшейся и предназначенной для полива цветов, но это помогает ненадолго, потому что скошенную Брюсом траву еще надо собрать и Крипто раззадоренно носится по очищенному участку, взрывая лапами землю и растаскивая пучки травы, то и дело подбегая то к Кларку, то к Брюсу, призывно гавкая, наскакивая на мужчин и сразу же отбегая в надежде, что за ним последуют.  
После полудня, когда до обеда остается не более получаса, мужчины перемещаются к садовой части хозяйства. Брюс прячется в тени яблонь, уворачиваясь от захватов Кларка, перебрасывающего из руки в руку бутыль солнцезащитного средства, жирного, пахучего и быстро смягчающего следы чрезмерного внимания южного солнца к бледной готэмской коже.  
Окрик Марты Кент, обнаружившей опустошенные поливочные ведра, заставляет обоих скооперированно рухнуть в сухую траву, собранную за ближайшим стволом яблони и затаиться в ожидании развития событий, потихоньку продолжая сражаться и сдерживать смех. Марта возвращается в дом и Брюс, незаметно сменив позицию на более выгодную, выхватывает бутыль из рук Кента и тотчас опустошает ее на землю.  
\- Я могу собрать их быстро, - подносит Кларк к носу Уэйна маленькое, неправильной формы яблоко.  
\- За минуту, - Брюс делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза, переворачиваясь на спину.  
\- Секунд за десять, - Кент обнимает его одной рукой, со всей легкостью на которую способен, стараясь не обдавать жаром разгоряченного тела. Они долго провозились с травой и сбором фруктов, а солнце уже сильно прогрело землю даже под кронами деревьев, - но дело не в этом, давай соберем каждое? Пусть медленно, но сами. Хочу чтобы у нас было это воспоминание. Эти воспоминания.  
\- Если хочешь поиграть в человека, то можешь продолжить на заготовке дров, - фыркает Брюс, похрустывая яблоком, - а я уже созрел для воспоминания об обеде.

№ 2

\- А теперь этот конец загибаем сюда, переворачиваем, складываем вот здесь и вуаля, - Альфред поставил перед Кларком сложенного из накрахмаленной салфетки журавлика, - все готово.  
\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Кент, - я могу попробовать?  
\- Ммм, - застонал сидящий рядом Брюс, - нет, домой мы сегодня точно не попадем. Завязывайте вы оба, до вечерних пробок осталось, - он вскинул руку с часами, - все, ничего не осталось.  
\- Ах, неужели? Как летит время, - всплеснул руками Альфред, - теперь конечно стоит переждать пик... Так я покажу еще одну фигуру? Это недолго...  
\- Конечно!  
\- Нет!

В камине, быстро разгораясь и разнося тепло по гостиной, потрескивали поленья. Стол был уже накрыт чайным сервизом в окружении легких закусок, а гостеприимный Альфред разливал ликер в бокалы четы Кент-Уэйн, посетившей поместье Уэйнов на период зимних праздников.  
\- У вас есть час, - хитро улыбнулся Брюс, склоняясь к уху Кента, - время пошло.  
Вечер Сочельника протекал в традиционной уютной обстановке. Альфред продолжал очаровывать Кларка познаниями в искусстве, периодически вспоминая истории появления той или иной вещи из многочисленных коллекций антиквариата поместья. Истории обрастали сочными подробностями, время, отведенное Брюсом, в очередной раз вышло. Периодические покашливания и толкания коленкой под столом грозили перейти в нечто более серьезное, хотя Брюс все еще побаивался мстительно вылить Кларку чай за шиворот, памятуя, что тот одел сегодня любимую рубашку и нет гарантии, что получится ускользнуть безнаказанным. Брюс постарался уловить нить разговора, чтобы попытаться вклиниться наконец в беседу и завершить сегодняшнее безумное чаепитие хотя бы до полуночи. Прислушавшись, он с удивлением обнаружил, что разговор неожиданно даже для него ушел из области антиквариата в йогу.  
\- Надеюсь, вы передадите свое мастерство Брюсу? Некоторые позы кажутся мне, кхм... весьма полезными для общего физического тонуса, - Кларк старался не смотреть на Уэйна и улыбаться Альфреду как можно невиннее. Получалось с трудом.  
\- Считаю до пяти и устраиваю диверсию с поджогом. Один, - указав взглядом в сторону камина, Брюс привычным жестом вскинул левую руку.  
\- С рождеством, Брюс! - спешно выпалил Кларк, плавно закрывая ножкой бокала с ликером циферблат часов мужа. Что там говорилось в статье по семейной психологии, мельком просмотренной за утренним чаем? Установить правильный визуальный контакт?  
\- С рождеством, Кларк, - хозяин часов принял свой бокал из рук Кента и с паническими нотками осознал, что в общем-то готов посидеть еще немного, если Кларк продолжит смотреть на него именно так. Будто прожигая насквозь. Запрещенный прием.  
\- Ах, вы мои хорошие! - умилился Альфред. - Обязательно займитесь йогой оба, это очень полезно для тонуса мышц. Брюс, ты слышишь?  
\- Всенепременно. Дай только доехать до дома.  
А Кларк отметил про себя, что невинные улыбки у Брюса получаются просто идеально.

№ 3

Кларк обычно встает раньше Брюса. Фермерские привычки сидят глубоко в сознании и подбрасывают на постели к пяти утра, даже если ты уже давно ходишь на работу к девяти. Хотя свободный график позволяет и позже, но Кларк необъяснимо даже для себя старателен в этом вопросе. Привычно закинутая на другую половину кровати рука встречает прохладу простыни и отсутствие живительного человеческого тепла. Сонно прищуриваясь и оглядывая спальню, Кларк замечает знакомый силуэт за балконной дверью. Тяжелая и плотная портьера отодвинута в сторону и взгляд сразу натыкается на острые лопатки, высвеченные рассветным солнцем, почти незаметно ежащиеся на утреннем воздухе плечи. Брюс делает руками круговые движения, поворачивает вправо-влево корпус и затем сгибается пополам, касаясь ладонями мысков.  
У Кларка округляются глаза. Нет, он просто не может такое пропустить! Но поздно, Брюс уже чувствует взгляд и оборачивается, замерев на долю секунды. А затем выгибается назад и, бросив хитрый прищур, делает стойку мостиком, открывая заслоняемое собой восходящее солнце. Когда он легким толчком руки поднимается обратно, Кент уже наблюдает за ним из проема балконной двери с одеялом наготове. Что это было? Разминка? Зарядка?  
\- И давно ты здесь? - Кларк встает рядом, подставляя лицо лучам утреннего света.  
\- Полчаса, - Брюс принимает одеяло и набрасывает на обоих, зная, что в сущности оно не нужно. Ему, потому что тело уже разогрето, Кларку, потому что и так криптонская печка.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Кент прижимается плотнее горячим плечом, подтягивая конец одеяла.  
\- Нет. Просто думаю, - давит зевок Брюс.  
\- О чем? - теплые пальцы проходятся по позвонкам.  
\- О том, что надо чаще бывать на солнце. О том, что надо навестить Смолвиль в сезон сбора яблок и что я обещал Марте подлатать сарай для инструментов, - Уэйн кладет голову на подставленное будто невзначай плечо. Жарко. Утреннее летнее солнце с каждой секундой набирает температурные обороты, будто соревнуясь с криптонцем.  
\- А как же думы о спасении мира? - улыбается Кларк, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Для этого есть ночь, - улыбается в ответ Брюс, - рассветы лучше оставить для другого.


End file.
